Demon eyes
by Ambergirl
Summary: YuYuIy crossover! My 1st fic. Yusake has a new mission to find miko and inu hanyou and a girl from the USA. Pairings undecided!
1. Introduction

Hi this is my first fic. So be nice. I don't own IY or YYH! O.K.!  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~Telepathically talking~ *Doing something while talking* (Arthur note)  
  
Demon eyes  
  
Chapter 1 Introduction  
  
It was lightly raining a boy with black slicked down hair and brown eyes and was wearing a green school uniform was sitting on the roof of his school. He seemed board, but just then a girl with cotton candy blue hair wearing a candy pink kimono came out of a blue portal of some kind. "Yusuke I have been looking all over for you." the girl said before Yusuke butted in.  
  
"But Boton you're the grim reeper you know where everyone is." He said in a board tone.  
  
"Yusuke I do not"  
  
"do to"  
  
"Do not"  
  
"do to! Where are Kurama and Hiei?" Yusuke said with a smirk.  
  
"Heia is in a tree next to Genkai's watching over Yukina and Kurama is in school."  
  
"See! So what does the toddler want this time?"  
  
"Oh! Forgot all about that! Koenma wants you to get the guys and go to him."  
  
"alright"  
  
On the other side of the city the school just got out. A girl with blackish blueish hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing a green and red sailor shirt and a green very short skirt ran out of the school doors and was running home before Hojo or her friends could get out. She was drenched from the rain. She started to climb up the hundreds of stairs to her home/shrine 'Great I have to go to Inuyasha time today, but I have to see my grandmother and pick up my friend from the airport.' She just got to the top of the stairs.  
  
"Kagome, where have you been!" a very angry water soaked boy with silverish hair and had very kawii pointy doggy ears in a red Haori and red Hakama yelled causing Kagome to lose her balance and fall on her butt.  
  
"Inuyasha don't do that! Oh Inuyasha I can't go to the past this week."  
  
"What!" Inuyasha yelled, but when Kagome makes up her mind no one can change it. But Inuyasha was trying.  
  
"Sit" ___________________________________________________________________ So did you like? Review please or no more! ^_^  
  
Japanese used words:  
  
Kimono- a Japanese dress  
  
Kawii- cool or cute  
  
Haori- top  
  
Hakama- pants 


	2. The missions and inu is geting sat

Ambergirl: Hi it's me again Inuyasha, Yusuka, and Hiei: About time you get back Ambergirl: Oh! Did you guys miss me! Inu: NO Yus: it was getting boring Hiei: Hn. * just walked of * Ambergirl: Your so mean Kagome Kaiko please help! *Sit boy* BANG *YUSUKA* SLAP Both boys: OW Ambergirl: Sess-chan please do the disclaimer Sess: Ambergirl does not own YYH or IY, but she does own everything else in this story! Ambergirl: Someone help me! Inu Yus: you get back here! Ambergirl: AAHHHH!!!!  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~Telepathically talking~ *Doing something while talking* (Arthur note)  
  
Demon eyes  
  
Chapter.2 The mission  
  
*With Yusuke*  
  
Yusuke came in with three other guys first was a ugly high cheeked, orange haired baka that was wearing a blue school uniform that looked just like Yusuke's aka Kuwabara, next was a guy who had red hair, bright green eyes, that was wearing a purplish crimson school uniform aka Kurama, and last was a black spiky haired guy, with red crimson eyes, that was wearing black pants and a black t-shirt that had the sleeves tour off aka Hiei.  
  
"What do you want this time toddler!" Yusuke asked/yelled  
  
"I told you not to call me that! You have two missions this time." a small guy that did look like a toddler aka Koenma started to say, but Yusuke interrupted  
  
"What! Two missions!"  
  
"Yes Yusuke two missions and as I was saying. The first mission is to find a miko that almost lives in peace with a inu hayou and next you have is there is a girl that we don't know what she is, but she is coming from the USA. Here are some pictures of them, but we don't have a pic. of the girl though. Hiei and Kurama you go get the miko and inu hayou. Yusuke and Kuwabara you find the girl. Bring them back here in one piece. Now go!" Botan opened one of her portals and with that they left.  
  
* Back with Kagome a hour later *  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome where still fighting and had not noticed that Kurama and Hiei came out of no where and both yes both of them had sweat drops on the back of their heads as they watched. Kurama interrupted  
  
"Excuse me?" Inuyasha jumped at this  
  
"Stay back Kagome they're Demons!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"SIT!" Kagome yelled  
  
"What in hell did you do that for?!" Inuyasha yelled  
  
"Could you come with us?" Kurama asked nicely  
  
"Where and why should we come with you!?" Inuyasha asked bitterly  
  
*With Yusake*  
  
"She's probably at the airport since she is coming from the USA!" Yusuke thought out loud. Kuwabara was in la la land. They started for the airport and to look for her. ___________________________________________________________________ You like? Review more or no more!  
  
Ambergirl: I think there gone. What are you doing here Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Inuyasha and Yusuke knocked you out. I am reading your mind right now.  
  
Ambergirl: Ok that's nice. @_@  
  
Thank you to lil-angel-miko and AngelWingsbaka for letting me know some one even cared to read this story! You guys made me so happy! You get free cookies! ^.^  
  
It's 2:20am I am going to bed. -_-zZZ  
  
Japanese used words:  
  
Baka- stupid/idiot  
  
Miko- Priestess  
  
Inu- dog  
  
Hanyou- half demon, half human 


	3. Connection between the two

Ambergirl: -_-zZZ Kurama: Ambergirl is still knocked out and she told me read this piece of paper *goes to Ambergirl and steals/takes her script* it says to ask Yusuke to do the disclaimer, but it was scratched out and now it says Hiei to do it. Lovely. Hiei: She doesn't own us and if did she wouldn't be knocked out right now. All: now to the next Chap  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~Telepathically talking~ *Doing something while talking* (Arthur note)  
  
Demon Eyes  
  
Chapter.3 Connection between the two  
  
*Back with Kagome*  
  
"Why do we have to come with you?" Inuyasha asked coldly after he got over that he got sat again.  
  
" Because Koenma said so that why!" Hiei sharply stated the facts wile glaring at Inuyasha  
  
"I'm sorry, but got things to do. I have to see my grandmother and pick up my friend from the airport she flew all the way from USA to see me." Kagome started, but Inuyasha interrupted  
  
"And we have to also find the shards of the jewel!"  
  
"What did you just say!?" Kurama asked  
  
"We have too find some thing of mine" Inuyasha said tensely thinking there here for the shards.  
  
" No! What the last thing miko said!" Hiei said starting to lose his patience.  
  
"I have to go pick up my friend coming from the USA." Kagome was confused  
  
"You know the girl from the USA. That's Yusuke's and Kuwabara's mission is to get her." Kurama said half to Kagome half to Hiei.  
  
~The miko could useful to us if Yusuke and that baka mess up~ Hiei said to Kurama telepathically and that they left. Leaving a very pissed Inuyasha and a very confused Kagome. ___________________________________________________________________ Ambergirl: ow my head. Wait a sec. I should be doing the story right?  
  
Kurama: we did it already, but you can the review responses.  
  
Ambergirl: OK  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Princess Krystal01: thanks  
  
Kawaii Silver Kitsune: thanks I love your stories my fav. Is Love Among the Gray!  
  
SerinityRules: you'll just have to find out but she isn't her cousin ^.^  
  
lil-angel-miko: I love chocolate chip cookies too!  
  
Geminia: I don't really like Inu/Kag stories much, but Inu is going to be a bad boy in this fic. and you'll see why!  
  
YAY! ^_^ I love you guys! I thought the story was going to be stupid! *sob* but now I know that it's not *jumping up and down on my bed and then fell off it* Ow! Well thank you! Here have lots of cookies *reach in the box of cookies but there are none* ^_^; I forgot ate them. *angry mob starts to form* don't worry I have pick-c-sticks, sour warheads, and pretzels. Ok *hands them out instead*  
  
Ambergirl: Sorry for the story being short! Review more or no more! ^.^  
  
Must not fall a sleep, must not fall a..-_-zZZ  
  
Japanese used words:  
  
Miko- Priestess  
  
Baka- stupid/idiot 


	4. Sesshomoru and Koga?

Ambergirl: Hi, I'm feeling a lot better. I'm sorry for the wait. I don't want to do the disclaimer. So I'm making the Inubaka do it. Inu: My name is Inuyasha!!!! Ambergirl: Ssooo. Inu: *mumble mumble* Fine! She Don't Own US! Ambergirl: and if I did Inuyasha's name would be Inubaka, Sess and Hiei would be the main characters of the shows! Muhahahahahaha  
  
"Talking" 'Thinking' ~Telepathically talking~ *Doing something while talking* (Arthur note)  
  
Demon Eyes  
  
Chapter.4 Sesshomoru and Koga?  
  
Yusuke was looking at some magazines and Kuwabara was in la la land again, they took a little brake. They had been looking for an hour, but suddenly Kurama and Hiei came to tell them "Yusuke, we have news. The girl from the USA is friends with the miko and inu hayou." Kurama "WHAT"(who do you think)  
  
*With Kagome*  
  
"Inuyasha, I've decided to go back to the past to get Shippo and Songo, but I'm coming back here. OK!" and with that she jumped in the well before he could say or do anything.  
  
~Past~  
  
As soon as she got out of the well she got hit with a familiar fuzz ball "Kagome!" "Why hello Shippo! Do you know where Songo is?" Kagome asked "Songo is at Kiayed's (sp) hut with Sesshomoru (I like spelling his name that way so don't bother) and Koga." Shippo said "Sesshomoru and Koga?" Kagome asked as she started to run quickly toward the village. ___________________________________________________________________ Amber: Short and sweet right*sees evil fanfiction fans* Sorry, but this is the best I can do right now! O.K. I redid the other chaps so you could read them better.  
  
Review results:  
  
phazon-elite: Sorry I have plans for Inu.  
  
Unknown Rider: I really don't like you!  
  
anime-luvver, Princess Krystal01, AngelWingsbaka, tsuyu aka kireishi: You people are the best! Thanks for helping. *gives everyone candy even Unknown Rider*  
  
Review or no more! -_-zZZ 


End file.
